tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Iron Wolf
'''Operation Iron Wolf '''is the name given to a top-secret Soviet initiative that involved turning ordinary people into superhuman soldier-assassins via brainwashing and mind control. History Agnes Peterson's death and rebirth In 1960, Agnes Peterson was kidnapped by the Soviet Union while on a mission trip to Cuba. She fought against her captors, but was eventually subdued, leaving her with a broken arm. The Soviets took her to Keelval Island, where she was experimented on by the Communist Soviet Union, intending to use her as a weapon against the West. She had two of her chromosomes altered in order to turn her body into an enhanced fighting machine. It was later discovered that she was one of 10 supersoldiers created by the Soviets. On the island, Agnes Peterson's broken arm was amputated and she was given a new cybernetic arm. Following this, she was subject to months of mental torture and brainwashing attempts to turn her into a superhuman soldier against the West. After the brainwashing, she was regularly deployed to the island's various villages to kill the natives, with the intention of using the villages to start a new Soviet "colony" after the natives were slaughtered, as well as purge the island of people the Soviets considered "threats" to the state. She later escaped after Soviet defector Yuri Belov sabotaged the brainwashing and helped her escape, but not before learning that she was the first of eleven test subjects. The Soviets deployed Russian Spetsnaz operatives to find and recapture Agnes, as well as kill Belov for his treacherous actions. However, this coincided with the West Roman military's own mission to investigate Keelval Island after intelligence was found that the Soviets were doing "concerning things" on the island. The West Romans found evidence of what the Soviets had done to Agnes. They also learned of the existence of 11 other agents after questioning Agnes, whom they'd found alive after wandering on the island for days. After escaping Keelval Island, Agnes and Yuri testified of Iron Wolf to the United States of West Rome's government. After the Second Russian Civil War was won and the remaining superhuman soldiers fled Russia, Iron Wolf was officially terminated with the fall of the Soviet Union and the creation of the Orthodox Republic of Russia. Experiments Formula X The Iron Wolf project used Formula X, a superhuman serum that enhanced the human body to beyond human limits of strength, speed, agility, mental faculties, stamina, durability, longevity and cellular regeneration. This made the subject physically super-human and nearly unstoppable in combat. It was soon discovered that Formula X had a side effect: it increased aggression in the soldiers once implemented in their bodies. Bionic Arm The Soviets gave Agnes a bionic arm after her biological left arm broke during a fight against her Soviet captors. It boosted Agnes' already-superhuman strength, turning her into the human equivalent of a tank. Memory modification In order to ensure compliance with the Soviets, the Iron Wolf scientists erased Agnes' memories of her former life and implemented her with "the Numbers Program." This was a progrma consisting of a sequence of coded numbers that translated into orders. The numbers were also a form of mind control: whenever the numbers were spoken out loud, the brainwashing programming would be immediately activated, causing Agnes to be obedient to whomever spoke the number sequences. Cryogenic Chamber To ensure that Agnes couldn't age to the point where she would be too old to be of any use, the Soviets created cryogenic chambers that froze anyone placed inside them and put her in a state of "cryogenic sleep." This effectively stopped the agents from aging, prolonging their usefulness to several decades (even centuries, if the agent lasted that long). Notable agents *Agnes Peterson/Agent 0 *Agent 1 (KIA) *Agent 2 (KIA) *Agent 3 (KIA) *Agent 4 (KIA) *Agent 5 (KIA) *Agent 6 (KIA) *Agent 7 (KIA) *Agent 8 (MIA) *Agent 9 (WIA/MIA) *Agent 10 (MIA) *Agent 11 (MIA) *Agent 12 (MIA) *Agent 13 (MIA) Gallery Alternate sketch of Agent 10.jpg|Agent 9 Agent 10.jpg|Agent 10 Agent 9.jpg|Agent 11 Category:Projects